Harry Potter & The Lords of Evil
by Horrorfan247
Summary: Lord Voldemort gathers villains from other dimensions to help him defeat Harry Potter and conquer the Wizarding World. Harry then joins a group of heroes to stop them.
1. The Gathering of Evil

_Hello everybody, so i know i was gone for a long time, but i was so busy with school and all that crap i just didn't have time to finish this. But i am gonna try to write the story again and hopefully make it better than before. So all characters in this story i do not own, they all belong to their perspective creators, and this is gonna take place in an alternate timeline of Harry Potter, during the time that Half-Blood Prince is, but anyway please read and review, no flames please :)_

* * *

It was a dark rainy night in London, everybody on the streets were going inside their homes to escape. However their was one man, a man wearing a green hood, with metal gloves, and a silver face walking down the streets, shoving people out of his way. It wasn't ill he came upon an old mansion is when he started walking very fast.

"Who are you muggle?" asked a tall blond haired man with shrouds of black, and holding a snake staff in his hand,he looked at the stranger very suspiciously and distrustfully.

"You're boss called me." Said the mysterious man with an impatiences in his voice. "And if you don't let me inside i will see to it that i will blast you with electricity from my hands."

The blond man was furious on how this "Muggle" spoke to him in such manner, but he ultimately let him inside the mansion. As the stranger walke3d up the stairs, he found a large group of people all siting don in a chair.

"Well, Doctor Doom" said an old man sitting at the end of the table, he was a thin pale man with snake like nose, and long fingers with long nails. "You finally made it, we were just waiting for you."

Doctor Doom took his seat next to a man in a business suit and wearing black sunglasses. "Sorry Voldemort, their was a problem wit the flight so i was stuck atthe airport for hours."

Voldemort was clam though."It's alright, i accept the apology, now you all probably dont know why you are here but i shall tell you." Voldemort explained as he got up from his seat and walked around the guests.

"To those of you who don't know i am Lord Voldemort, i am the Dark Lord and leader of the Death Eaters, I long to take over the wizarding world in order to wipe out the muggle born, and Mudblodds. as the Pureblodds are the superior." Voldemort explained to the others as he was walking around the table and coming back to his seat.

Voldemort raised his hand o silence them down "Now i know some of you as i have heard of you before so i shall start with the muggles i know." He pointed at Doctor Doom.

"This is Victor Von Doom, or just Doctor Doom, a scientist, and master of magic, he is more powerful than any other pure muggle i have seen before in all my life." Voldemort next points to the man in the business suit sitting next to Doom.

"This is Agent Smith, he is a computer virus from an online virtual system called the matrix, he is very fast and agile, i i bet he will be a very good member of our team." He next points to a black cyborg sitting next to Smith.

"This is Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, he is a very powerful user and is able to take out many enemies with his weapon, the lightsaber. His master has allowed him to come and help us with our plan." Voldemort next points to a clown, sitting next to Vader.

"This is.." Voldemort has no time to speak as he is completely interrupted by the clown. "i am the Joker, and i like to joke around HA HA HA HA I also love crime." The clown laughs like a maniac until Voldemort casts a spell at him. "Stupify."

The spell hit Joker and knocked him out cold onto the floor, all the other people looked down to see him lying their. Voldemort finally got a chance to speak up again. "Yes everyone that was the Joker, or as he calls himself, The Clown Prince of Crime. he was a tough choice since he was getting on my nerves to the point i wanted to kill him... but he makes really powerful chemicals, so i figured he would make a good addition to our fold...as long as he doesn't irritate me like that again..."Voldemort next points to a man wearing dark armor.

"This is Sauron, he is a Dark Lord like me, and Darth Vader other here. He comes from a another world called "Middle Earth" he is amazing in swordsmanship and has a magical ring which can make him invisible. So he will be an amazing part of the group." Voldemort then points to a woman all dressed in white next to Sauron.

"and this lovely woman here is Jadis the Whit Which, she is from another land nor from this planet known as "Narnia" she is a magical witch with the power to make anything ice, she will be an awesome member to his group." Voldemort then put his hand down and rose from his seat.

"Alright i believe i have got everyone, everybody, now i need you all to listen, i have an enemy, an enemy who needs to be killed, i have called you hereto help me assist the murder of HARRY POTTER." Voldemort ended his speech and showed a picture of the boy, he was a normal average teen boy with big round glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, all the other villains just looked at him.

"Mr. Voldemort. you just called us here to help you kill a boy?" Asked Smith taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his coat pocket.

Voldemort called to his attention. "Yes Smith, and with a god reason, you see about many years ago when i was was first into power, i killed his parents when i found their secret hideout in Godrics Hollow, i tried to kill the boy, but my spell somehow bounded of him, surviving my attack, i lost some of my powers, but has since then regained them. And i will have my revenge."

Doom was surprised. "That kid survived a kill shot? that's surprising." all the other villains agreed. But Voldemort had gotten their attention again.

"Please just listen, i cant do this alone, and that's why i called you all here so we can defeat him together,and if you help kill him and help me conquer the wizarding world, i will grant you all power beyond your wildest dreams." Voldemort went o great detail.

"You will be able to conquer you're perspective locations and i will make sure you will all be unstoppable." When Voldemort gave the peach all the other villains cheered, even Joker who had just woken up from his unconscious state.

"Now" as Voldemort explained. "I will be behind the scenes from time to time, your jobs to make sure to get Harry weak and make sure we will win." Doctor Doom interrupted for a moment.

"Where may we find the boy?" Doom asked. "I expect to night is the usual Halloween feast at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Voldemort then explained to the others. "For tonight, i want Vader, Doom, and Joker to go to Hogwarts and bring the boy to me. Now GO, their will be something outside the mansion "

Doom, Vader, and Joker walked out and went to a mysterious glowing object, after suspicion they all grabbed it and swish and swoosh they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Wow." exclaimed Doom, this would make an excellent castle for me back in Latveria." Joker put his arm around him. "This castle is totally unique, why...i would imagine it for a castle as my own, me, Harley, and all my minions." After that Doom and Joker were bickering until Vader shushed them.

"Quiet you fools, remember what Voldemort said, we must go in their and get the Potter boy."

"What if people start defending him?" asked Joker. Vader pulled out his lightsaber and it blared red, with a quick slash he cut of a gargoyles head, Joker gulped and Doom was rather impressed.

"If anyone get in our way said Vader with his voice getting darker, "they are in for serious trouble."

With hat the three villains walked to the entrance to the school.

_To be Continued_

* * *

_Well? what do you guys think? anyway again i am sorry, i just got so busy with school, i am gonna re write the story and make it better than when i first did it. I might have more villains soon but that wont be till i don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their perspective owners, anyway read, review, and no flames :)_


	2. The Halloween Attack

_Hello everybody, I'm sorry i have been gone for so long, i was a little busy, so i have been thinking of adding two more villains, but idk yet if i should, leave a comment if i should or not. Also if anyone asks which version of the Joker this is, i am just using the Joker for what he is, an insane psychotic clown, so its totally up to you guys what Joker I'm using, again please read, follow, and review, no flames please, and again i do not own the characters in this story, they all go to their perspective creators. Thanks :)_

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical school where all magical students go to learn all about magic, spells, potions, whatever. But the most notable student to ever attend Hogwarts is Harry Potter, a young wizard whose parents was murdered by Lord Voldemort, yet...he lived. Harry Potter became known as the boy who lived after he survived Voldemorts murder attempt when he was a baby. Harry was famous in the wizarding community, yet he never really cares to be popular, he is just a simple teen wizard wanting to learn, that and stop Voldemort from taking over the wizarding world. Harry was in the Great Hall eating some food as tonight was the annual Halloween feast at Hogwarts. Sitting next to him was Ronald Weasley, a young guy who is Harry's best friend, and Hermione Granger, a girl who is very intelligent and very skilled into magic. Yet tonight, Harry felt a little disturbed.

"Whats wrong mate?" Ron asked, concerned for his friend. "Yes, what is wrong Harry? You havent eaten anything tonight?" Hermione asked him, as she was putting a book down.

"I don't know." Harry responded, as he was looking up into space. "I just feel like somethings gonna happen very soon...i just dont know what it is though."

Ron patted his friends back. "Don't worry Harry, nothings gonna happen, the teachers are all here tonight, and most importantly we are here, so if anything was gonna happen, we would be prepared." Hermione agreed with Ron. "Hes right Harry, as long as we are here with you, nothing will happen to you, not tonight, not tomorrow,not ever."

"Thanks guys" Harry responded, he was feeling a little better knowing that he had his friends with him.

Doom, Joker, and Vader entered the school, and burst through the door to the great hall. All the students suddenly looked at the three men and asked themselves if they were muggles, or wizards.

"WHERE IS THE ONE NAMED HARRY POTTER?" Doctor Doom screamed as he, Vader, and Joker stood their impatiently. Harry, a little nervous stood up and stood and announced himself.

"I am, what do you guys want?" Harry was wondering, Ron, and Hermione were a little worried about what was gonna happen. Vader grabbed and unlocked his lightsaber, the students and staff were shocked as they have never seen a weapon like that.

"You coming with us boy." Vader said, his voicegetting low and dark, but Ron, Hermione, and Harrys other friends, Neville Longbotom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, came to his aid. Hermione spoke up first. "You are not going to lay a hand on him, we will not let you." the others agreed with her.

Joker just laughed maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHA i don't think we asked for your opinion girl. but...if you wont step out of the way, then i guess I'll have to do this." with that he took out his Joker venom and there it at them. But luckily, Neville and Luna used Ruducto and the venom exploded into ash.

Joker was a little sad, "Ah, they destroyed the last of my venom..." Joker sputtered as he was wimpering. But Doom pushed his aside.

"Movie it clown, i got this" with that,Doom shot an energy beam from his glove and Harry used Protego on this, Doom continued to do this but all the blasts just kept getting blocked with Protego by Harry and his friends. Doom groweld in anger and was about to unleash hole hell on them but Vader took the lead there.

"Don"t worry you two, i will deal with them personally." Vader said as he held up his lightsaber, Harry and the others shot spells at him but Vader blocked them all.

Harry was shocked, "It's no use, he keeps blocking our spells." Harry said in a shocked tone of voice. "What do we do Harry?" Ginny asked with concern.

Harry was a little upset, he knew he had to go with them or everybody would be killed, "Guys...I have to go with them." the others were shocked at this and plead him not to go. "I have to go, if i don't who knows what these guys will do to you all. I dont want to go,but i have to." And with that Harry started walking towards them.

Joker was all exited at how they got him to come so easily. "HAHAHAHA we got him, we got him we got hiimmmm." Joker replied now all excited, but then something knocked him out cold.

Doom and Vader looked around, but they saw no students or staff member have their wands up. and when they looked down at Joker they saw what appered to be a boomerang, yet it looked like a bat. With that the Joker woke up, saw the bat shaped boomerang and looked surprised.

"Hey" The Joker said very suspciously. "I know who would own a possession of a batarang...BATMAN".

Yes the Caped Crusader himself, Batman came down from the ceiling and faced all three of the villains, shielding Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others.

"Joker, Doctor Doom, and Darth Vader." the Dark Knight spoke in a very low demanding voice. "Get out all three of you, and leave this boy and his friends alone." The Joker laughed about this.

"HA,you think your always so clever Bats?" Asked the Joker with his voice getting much higher and menacing. "Well then we are gonna make sure you don't get in our way."

Doctor Doom ran towards Batman and thre some punches and kicks, but the Caped Crusader doged and blocked most of these attacks and blew some punches on Doom, and in a few moments, Doom was knocked out.

Vader stood up and had his lightsaber at the ready. "I admit, i admire your skills Dark Knight." Vader spoke. "But i am afraid that you have to die." Vader walked to Batman and swiped at Batman several times, with those times, Batman doged those attacks. And with a jump in the air, he threw his batarangs, Vader blocked two of them, but the third cut into the saber and destroyed it.

"AUGH" Vader growled very loudly, "You destroyed my lightsaber, no matter i will make another one." Joke was about to run towards him but Doom stopped him.

"Stop Joker" Doom said in a very calmed voice. "We need to get back to the manor, we will need more help in the near future." Joker and Vader agreed and with that, all three of them went to the door, until They stopped ad looked back at Batman and Harry.

"Dont get to very comfortable you two" Doom threatened Batman and Harry. "We will soon meet again and you both will go down, NOTHING CAN STOP US." With that the three villains left.

Batman turned to Harry and his friends. "Are all six of you alright?" they all nodded. Then Harry spoke up.

"Excuse me...Batman..." Harry spoke up a little nervously. What is going on here, and who were those guys?

Batman looked up from him.

And he said "You and your friends come with me and you'l find out." Harry turned back to his friends and nodded and they all followed Batman out of the great hall.

* * *

_Well that was the second chapter, again please review and follow, no flames, and again i dont own the characters Thanks :)_


	3. The Gathering of Good

Hello everybody, I am sorry I haven't updated a chapter for a while, I have been busy with college preparations, but i am back for an update. So I have been thinking of maybe changing the villain team name because I feel like the name seems to old fashion, leave a comment to tell me what good name I should give them, but yea, read, review, no flames, again I own none of these characters thanks :)

Batman escorted Harry and his friends outside of the castle, Ron was a little worried about going with a stranger they don't know about.

"Harry!" Ron spoke very worriedly. "Where is Batman taking us?" Harry calmed Ron down. "don't worry Ron, he is a good guy even though he is a muggle, he saved us from those other three muggles. Just don't worry."

Batman escorted them all to the clearing, and he took something that looked like a cup, out and put it on the ground, he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna gathered a around it, and Harry realized what it was.

"That..." Harry stuttered."That's a Portkey...How did you get a Portkey Batman?" Batman didn't look at Harry, and the only thing he said was, " Dumbledore gave it to me. I'll tell you all how as soon as we get to Headquarters." Harry merely nodded and then, they all put their hands on the Portkey and as quick as a sped of lightning, they all disappeared.

They had finally arrived to their location. The inside looked all black, and was full of gadgets, gizmos, and other interesting stuff. There was also a large table where there was a whole bunch of other people. Batman led the young wizards and witches to the table and led them to their seats.

Batman sat at the other end and announced everybody. " Attention everybody, I have summoned all of you here today, some from other parts of the globe, and others from other dimensions. But today we have a bigger problem," Batman then went over to a large computer and it showed Lord Voldemort, Doctor Doom, Agent Smith, Jadis the White Witch, Sauron, Darth Vader, and The Joker.

Everyone was shocked because they were now worried that their enemies will gain more power by helping each other out. Batman calmed all of them down and spoke again.

"Calm down everybody, don't panic, we must work together and solve the situation. First, we must introduce ourselves, I'll go first. I am Batman, I am known to others as The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, or The World's Greatest Detective." Four people, (well one looked like he was made of rock) stood up to introduce themselves.

"We our the Fantastic Four, I am Mr. Fantastic" Fantastic pointed to the other members. "This is Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and this rock creature is The Thing." They all sat down, and the next pair who stood up was four children wielding medieval weapons and wearing medieval clothes.

"My name is Peter Pevensie, and these are my siblings." He pointed to the other three children who were his siblings. "This is Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." They sat down and the next person to introduce himself was wearing all black, but had a black glove on his right hand.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, I am from another dimension that's in a galaxy from far away. Nice to meet other people who cares about everybody and everything." He sat down and the next person to introduce himself was a man who also wore all black, but it was a cassock and he wore black sunglasses.

"My name is Thomas Anderson, but you may call me Neo, everyone else does." He sat down and finally we are introduced to a young man who was rather short, yet was wielding weird clothing, curly hair, and and a small sword in his holster, he also had a ring on his neck like a necklace.

"My name is Frodo Baggins, I am from a world called Middle-Earth and I am a Hobbit". Frodo sat down and Harry stood up and so did his friends.

I am Harry Potter, This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. We are wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone was amazed that they had wizards in the fold.

Batman spoke again. "Listen everybody I know each of you had run ins with these guys, if we combine our powers of good, we can beat them. From now on we shall be known as the Justice of Good." Everyone agreed, and put all their hand in together. Batman spoke again.

"Listen everybody, we must make a pledge to defeat these villains and save our own worlds."

Everyone all spoke together, Goooo Justice." And everybody all sat back down

Back at the Manor

Voldemort was angry, not only because they failed to capture Harry Potter but because they had discovered from a little cam bot that all their enemies who have defeated them have joined forces.

"AHHH" Voldemort screamed very loudly. "Not only did you fail to capture Potter, but now he has joined other heroes to stop us? AHHH" A woman wearing all black came up to him and tried to comfort him.

"My lord, please don't be angry, please...if it makes you happy, I'll kill the boy for you." Voldemort calmed down for a moment and have spoke to the woman gently.

"I know you want to help Bellatrix, and I appreciate your bloodlust, but I must kill Harry Potter." Bellatrix sighed and sat down in a chair, she was surrounded by the other villains. Vader spoke.

"Voldemort, it wasn't our fault, it appears that the Joker's enemy, Batman, has somehow followed us to the location and he had us beaten." Voldemort was surprised to find out that Batman himself was at Hogwarts. Voldemort pondered.

"Batman...wait...if Batman saved Potter then...he must have all of your other enemies joining forces" Vader was shocked but kept his cool. "Yes...it appears he might have, even if he does then we shall recruit more to our fold."

Doctor Doom ran in and he dragged Joker with him. "Voldemort." Doom called out to him. "We found out why Batman tracked us to Hogwarts." He found a little beeping black object. "I found a small tracking device on Jokers back." Joker was worried that they were gonna think of him as a traitor.

"Bats must have put it on me, so when I escape Arkham again, he would know where to find me. Please don't be mad guys, I would never betray our Organization." Voldemort was not mad, he walked over to Voldemort and patted Jokers green hair.

"Don't worry Joker, your fine. But if Batman and Harry have other heroes, then we will need help. Doom get the others. We need another meeting." Doom nodded and ran to get the others. Bellatrix walked over to Voldemort and spoke gently.

"My Lord, are you sure you trust these Muggles?" Voldemort patted her head.

"Yes Bellatrix, I need help to Kill Potter and pure the world of the Muggle-Borns, these muggles have powers that is really strong. And once they help me, i will give them all power and we can all be unstoppable."

Bellatrix nodded, and she and Voldemort headed to the main room for the meeting.

And that is it, sorry if it seems stupid, I was trying to make it good, but I have never seen how heroe meetings usually work so I winged this one. I hope it was good and I promise that the next one will be better, so please review, no flames, and thank you :)


	4. Like Nothing Happened

_Hey everybody, i am sooo sorry for not updating in months, i was really busy with college and all that jazz, i promise i am going to remember to upload more frequently. So the story is going to take the same time as the Half-blood Prince, and its going to be the movie adaptation so i hope you will like it. Anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy :)_

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all at the door to the copter now with Batman. Before they left to go back to Hogwarts Batman warned them something.

"Listen kids, you will be going back here to Hogwarts, and your going to continue your normal classes and everything, me and the rest of the team shall be on the lookout if any of the villains are up to no good ok?" Harry and his friends nodded in agreement. "Also." Batman said as he brought the Pevensie children, and Frodo along with him.

"Peter, his siblings, and Frodo will accompany you here at Hogwarts, i had spoken to Dumbledore before the attack, and he is allowing them to come with you to make sure nothing happens. They will be in the same house as you." Harry agreed then spoke. "But what about the others?" Batman assured Harry.

"The others and me will be here at Hogwarts to, but we will be hidden in the Forest, away so no people can see us or find us." Harry sighed with relief. "OK Batman, thank you."It's nothing, just keep you guards up."

And with that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Frodo exited the hovercraft and all came to the entrance of the school.

"Oh wait." Edmund said as he reached into bag and got out a whole bunch of robes, shoes, clothes, and a hat. "Put these on." He handed to his siblings and Frodo. "They will help us blend to the environment. Oh and Frodo put these on.

Edmund handed Frodo large shoes and socks, and a hat. "These will make you look like one of us, believe me you don't want to be questioned on your species do you?" Frodo shook his head. "Good, lets go."

They all entered the great hall and nearly every student came running up to them asking " What was that all about?", "Who were those muggles and what did they want with you?", " Who are these people? Are they new students?" But before it got to chaotic, Dumbledore spoke loudly.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore spoke loudly, nearly every student looked at his with surprise. "Everyone please calm down, now... I know you what happened 30 minutes ago was crazy, but i encourage you all to stop talking about it and go to bed." And with that all the students got up and all went to their perspective common rooms, except for Harry, his friends and the newcomers, they were told to come to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat quietly and told the new comers to explain themselves. Peter went first. "Sir I am Peter Pevensie, these are my siblings Edmund, Lucy, and Susan, we are also from England, but we also come from a mystical realm known as Narnia where we rule as kings and queens." When Harry and his friends heard that Peter and his siblings were of royalty, they quickly bowed on their knees and so did Frodo. Susan laughed.

"You do not have to bow, it is all fine." Susan said very elegantly. Frodo was up next to introduce himself.

"My name is Frodo Baggins, I am a Hobbit from a realm called Middle-Earth in the county of the Shire." With that he took off his hat and shoes and revealed his pointy elf-like ears and his large furry feet. The others were amazed about how much he looked like a human but he wasn't.

Dumbledore wanted to know more about them. "Now can you kids explain why you are here at Hogwarts?" Frodo explained first. "Well Mr. Dumbledore sir, it our perspective enemies have teamed up to destroy Mr. Potter over here and then eventually take over our perspective homes for themselves. And they are all under the leadership of someone by the name of Voldemort."

When Frodo mentioned Voldemort's name, Dumbledore was shocked and concerned. "So that why those muggles tonight at the feast attacked Harry, because they wanted to take him back to Voldemort?" The heroes nodded their heads.

"Well then." Dumbledore explained. "It appears we are in some trouble here...Peter my boy, do you have any other allies with you?" Peter agreed. "Yea we have more heroes with us but they are not here at the moment. They are hiding in the forest"

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, Batman talked to me before the attack, he told me he and the older heroes were going to be in the forest, i better tell him to get more allies." Hermione was wondering why he suggested that. "Because Ms. Granger, if Voldemort is getting another army together, then he will surely get more allies from more worlds, we must be ready."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Mr. Dumbledore sir, what shall we do with The Pevensie's and Frodo/" Dumbledore reassured him. "They shall be here with us as Gryffindor students, I'm sure Batman already told you, they shall be here with us so they can be on the lookout, also Batman has put in secret cameras all over the school and he will know if something is happening."

With that everyone was relieved. "I know you are all scared but don't worry, everything will be OK, now all of you head for bed." The all said goodnight to Dumbledore and went to go to the common room. When they got there they all decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

_Back at the manor_

Voldemort had another meeting with the villains. "Listen all of you, it appears that Jokers enemy Batman, has been seen tonight at Hogwarts and stoped Joker, Vader, and Doom." Everyone grumbled. Joker looked surprised. "It wasn't my fault, i guess Bats put a tracker on me if I escaped Arkham again."

Voldemort cast a stunning spell on him. "Maybe if you checked after you broke out then BATMAN WOULD NOT HAVE FOUNDED YOU!" Voldemort screamed as the whole manor shook. Doctor Doom calmed Voldemort down.

"Don't worry Voldemort" Doom reassured him. "I looked all over Joker and I removed the tracking device from so weare good." Voldemort calmed down for a moment. "Thank you Doom, anyway if Batman is here then that means all of your enemies are here to." All the villains grumbled.

Jadis was the most pissed off. "I want those kids to die really painfully." But Voldemort calmed her down. "Do not worry all of you, if they are here then they will not stop us, they will fall and perish." Voldemort pointed to Doom. "Did you gain more allies from other worlds Doom?"

Doom chuckled and nodded his head yes. "Good, I am sending one of them into Hogwarts to spy on Potter and report back to me."

All the villains laughed and broke loose.

* * *

_So that is that everyone, again i am so sorry i haven't updated in a long time, i have been busy with college and all that jazz. Anyway who are these villains Voldemort is speaking of? Well you will find out soon, and the one that he said that he is sending to Hogwarts is going to be an OC so he will be the only one character who is mine, and his world as well, so yea again i do not own any characters in this story, only my OC who will appear soon. Again Read, Review, no flames. Thank you :) _


	5. First Day of Howarts

_Hey everybody, I am so sorry if i haven't been able to update for so long, I have been busy with college and all that good stuff, don't worry more villains will appear soon, and so will my OC's as well, so yea I hope you all like this chapter and please read, Review, follow, no flames please and thank you :)_

* * *

Today was the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everybody was hustling and bustling to their classes, Harry, and Ron went to their potions class run by Horace Slughorn. Harry actually met with Slughorn with Dumbledore during the summer holidays so they already knew each other. Everyone went to get their potions stuff to make a powerful potion, now Harry normally wouldn't do so good at Potions, but this time was actually different.

Harry found an old potions book left by someone by the name of the "The Half-Blood Prince" apparently whoever this person is or was, left some great advice for Harry and he did amazing at his potion an got to take with him a vial of some thing called Liquid Luck, a powerful potion that can grant the drinker god luck for a period of time.

After that it was Quidditch tryouts, Harry was named as the captain and Ron was trying out for Keeper. Hermione was watching along with Peter and Susan. Frodo, Lucy, and Edmund were in different classes just looking since they could not use magic or wands.

"Hermione" said Susan very casually. "Do you like Ron?" Hermoine somewhat blushed by that question. Hermione and Ron usually bickered, especially during their first year. But as me passed that have become closer to each other during the course of their years and adventures with Harry.

Hermione looked at Susan seriously and spoke to her. "To be honest Susan...yes..I do." Susan looked happy and asked why she didn't ask him out yet. "Because...I don't know, I just...I don't know...I'm sorry Susan." "That's OK Hermione, you can always be honest with me...hey look they are starting, Peter look." The three looked at Ron and Cormac Mclaggen, a fellow Gryffindor who was also trying for Keeper as well. Cormac did pretty well and so did Ron, although Ron did mess up at time but he still did a pretty good job and he was chosen.

* * *

_Later that evening in the Gryffindor Common Room._

Frodo, Peter, and Lucy were telling the other about everything they have learned and how they have learned more about magic by gaining a magical theory book. "With the book I could give look into it and show it to the others back on the ship." Frodo spoke with enthusiasm. Harry agreed with Frodo's decision. "I agree with you Frodo, maybe the others can look at the book so they can understand the boundaries of my world." And with that they all huddled together and they used the Floo network in the fireplace to get back to the ship.

* * *

_Hovercraft_

Batman was at the main computer and looked at them with surprise looked at them.

"Ahh kids your back, and what did you bring.?" Harry handed him the book. "Its a book that is on magical theory, i figured you and the others could get a better understanding about my world and the magic i use." Batman was impressed with this. "Thank you Harry, this will be most useful...but you need to get to the main Hallway. We have gained some new info on the villains plans."

Harry and the others rushed down to the main hallway and they all sat down with the others.

"OK everybody, I have gained new Intel on the villains. Apparently they are helping Voldemort with something. Harry, Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he wants to speak with you about it. I will inform all of you privately. Harry, you and the others are free to go." Harry was confused, but he and his friends left.

"Harry." Peter spoke. "Why do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to you about? And why won't Batman tell us anything?" "Idk Peter, but I bet Dumbledore knows about it somehow. Look ill see you all later, but I need to go and talk to Dumbledore."

Harry waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to Professor Dumbledores office.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

When he got inside he told Dumbledore about what Batman said.

"I know Harry, I told him myself." Harry was shocked. "But sir, what did you tell him?" "I can't tell you that now Harry, you'll know at the proper time. As you know Voldemort is planning an army,and with that we must be on high alert. But for now we must enter his mind to figure him out from the past. Let's enter my pensive.

When they entered the pensive, Harry discovered that Tom Riddle was raised mostly in an orphanage, and Dumbledore came and discovered his magical feats and took the boy with him.

"You see Harry, Voldemort was bad even as a boy, due to him being born from a love potion, he can not understand real love himself." Harry was somewhat questioned though. "But sir,what does this have to do with fighting him?" "It matters completely Harry, you need to know what the most important thing is to Voldemort and we can know more from entering his past. I also need you to get close to Professor Slughorn, he has a memory of Tom that I think can help us."

Harry was a little puzzled but agreed to do what Dumbledore requested. Harry said his goodnight and headed back for the dorm.

"_What is going on though?_" He asked himself. "_What is Voldemort planning, and what are the villains helping him with? I have to find out._"

* * *

_that's it for this one, I know this one was a little confusing at first so i re-wrote it a little,it might be a little bad but it will get better as we go on. so yea I am hoping you all enjoyed it and please read, review, follow, no flames and thank you :)_


	6. Quidditch Game and Fight

_Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter, I'm so sorry that i have been gone long, i just started my second semester of college and it has been really stressful and all that jazz. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far….I have been thinking of rewriting the story a little bit, dik yet, but review down if you think i should make some changes because i am thinking about doing that, but yea please read, review, no flames, and i don't own any characters also I am currently writing in an OC character who will be on the heroes team and he will appear, this chapter will get interesting i promise._

* * *

After he had his conversation with Dumbledore last night, Harry told his friends about it, and they decided to help Harry try to get closer with of slughorn, Harry has been excelling in potions class like wild fire. Normally Harry would dread Potions class due to Snape always being on his case, but now that Slughorn was the new potions teacher,Harry started to have fun in there.

Today however was really an important day, because today was the first quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron appeared in the Great Hall wearing his uniform and going over to sit with Harry, Hermione, the Pevensies, and Frodo. "Ok guys listen…..after today's game, Mclaggen can have my spot." Harry however calmed her friend down. "Don't worry Ron, here have some juice." Harry slid over a goblet full of liquid, that's when Luna Lovegood came over and sat with the gang.

"Hello everybody...Say Harry….has Batman told oyu anything yet?" "Oh yea, he told me that Voldemort is up to something and the villains are helping him with it, its not just with killing me or trying to take over the wizarding community..I need to figure out what it its." Luna looked in awe and then she looked at Ron. "You look dreadful ROn, is that why you put something in his cup Harry?" Hermione just looked at Harry while Harry just turned his head away very awkwardly, the PEvensies were looking at Ron and Frodo just looked at Harry.

"Don't drink it Ron." Said Hermione. "She is right Ron." Said Peter. "That would be cheating and cheating is not a good way to play a game." But Ron rather ignored them and he took a sip of thejuice….and then..Ron felt something…...he felt….._Lucky._ Hermione, the Pevensies, and Frodo looked at Harry disapprovingly, "You could get expelled for that Harry." "I don't know what your talking about." Ron felt very luck and he was smiling like a little boy on Christmas Day. "Come Harry, we got a game to win." He and Harry left and Hermione just facepalmed. Susan however calmed her down. "You know Hermione, it's ok to cheat sometimes but not to much, I'm sure he will be fine. I promise. "I hope so Susan..I hope so."

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, The Pevensies and Frodo were walking to the stadium until they were stopped by a boy dressed in a black leatherjacket, wearing dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and had a samurai sword attached to his back. They all jumped and got starteld bythis mysterious boy. "Hey, sorry I scared you guys." Hermoine was the most shocked. "What are you thinking scaring us al like that, and where is your hogwarts robes?" The boy showed that he was wearing a Hogwarts school sweater under his jacket.

"My name is Johnny,I was assighend by Batman to go incognto into the school." Frodo hae a question. "What exactly is "incognito?" Lucy answered his question. "It means like going under-cover. But Johnny,why are you undercover? Do you know about what we are facing against?" Johnny reasured the young girl. "Yes I do, Batman contacted me last night, and since I have faced off agains many creatures,I can help you fight the bad guys. Now I am not goingto be in any of theclasses,I am just going to be in hiding, in my suroundings for a while unitl something bad happens. You guys are heading to the Quiddetch game right?" They all nodded.

"Great, You can watch the game and i will be hiding in the stands with you guys to keep an eye outin case anything goes wrong. Lets go" And with that, they all went to the stadium to watch Ron in naction and Harry to get the golden snitch. After thrty minutes, Gryffindor was doing really well against Slytherine, and Ron was actually doing pretty well in making sure the Quafle didn't go through the hoops and Gryffindor won

Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, everybody was celebrating with Ron as they had won the game, and everyone was having a good time. Harry, Hermione, The Pevensies, and Frodo were happy, Hermione however was a little annoyd that Harry did that. "You know Harry, you eally shouldnt have done that you know." But Harry smirked at her and hepuuled out the Liquid Luck, the vial was still full...he did'nt put anything in Ron's cup. "Ron can make his own luck." And at that moment, Lavender Brown, a GRyffindor student pulled Ron over and kissedhim, all the students just went crazy overthi and Harry, Peter, Edmund, and Frodo smiled at this, but Hermione just walked out with Susan and Lucy follwing her.

Harry, Edmund, Peter, and Frodo found Hermione sitting and sobbing softly with Susan and Lucy comforting her and they went over to her. "You know Harry, I have seen the way you look at her...Ginny, I know how oyu feel about her." Harry just lookd down at that. Johnny jumped form the ceiling and he startled everybody. "Johnny." Peter said, "We asked you toplease stop doing that." But Johnny thought it was fun."Sorry Pete, it just fun to climb stuff."

Harry wascuriose into knowing who thisboy was. "Who are you?" Johnny looked at him and took his hand out. "Sorry dude, I'm Johnny. Batman called me last night and told me about the huge predicament you guys are in and i have came to help you." Harry looked surprised about how a muggle like him can help. "Don't worry I know you call me a muggel but if you see." Hepulled his samurai sword. "I am very skilled within the sword." The y al looed at his sword with aawe but that was interupted when Ron and Lavender came down. "oops."Said LAvender. "I think this room is taken." However before theycould leave there was a big wave which made them all jump.

A few students came running down the hallway screaming about a large guy with a silver mask and another guy wearing a suit and having black sunglasses in the great hall attacking the other students. "Let's go everybody." Said Harry worriedly. They all went down the hall way to the grand staircase to the great hall. When they got there they saw Doctor Doom and Agent smith interrogating students and the staff memebers alike, with Smith threatening another student at gunpoint.

"HEYYY LEAVE THEM ALONE." Harry sceamed loudly. Doom and Smith looked at him and they both grined. "Well Mr. Potter." Spoke Smith very calmly. "We have been looking forward to see your face, when Mr. Riddle told me that you were a threat, i never knew that a mere boy suchas yourself could be a threat." Harry pointed his wand at him. "I have fought Voldemort before, and i will gladly acccept to fight you as well, me and my new friends."

At that point Batman, and Neo appeared out of nowhere and stood along side the kids. "Batman, Neo. What are you two doing here?" Harry asked. "Johnny called us. Harry and the others turned to Johnny. "This is gonna be something we wont be able to handle ourselves." Doom laughed. "You really think you will be able to stop us? Once we destroy the boy, you wil all fall next and we shall be supremem." Smith agreed with Doom. "That's right Mr. Potter...Ahhh Mr. Anderson, I was wondering when i would get to see you again, but unfortunately you all end it together." Doom summoned some robots and Smithsummoned some of his clones. "Kill them." Doom and Smith said together.

Batman, Neo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione atacked the clones while the Pevensies, Frodo, and Johnny took out the robots. Harry yelled Stupify atone of the Smithdoubles and it went down, Hermione yelled Petrificouse Totalous at four of them and they all froze up with Batman and Neo kicking them out of a window. Ron yelled Reducto at a few of them and they allblew up into nothingness.

Peter, Edmund, Frodo, and Johnny slashed at a few robots and they fell apart, Susan fired her arrows at them and they just exloded. Lucy just hid as she would only be able to heal people in case they were injured. Soon the robots and smith lcones were defeated and they all tunred to Doom and Smith.

"Hmpf" Doom huffed. "Beginers luck if you ask me." Smith agreed. "Yes Mr. Von Doom. They only just got lucky, sooner or later the time will come for you all to fall." Doom opneed a portal and he amd sith walked towards it but not before they turned back to the heroes. " You will all gall yet, and soon boy, you will be Voldemort's." Doom said as they bothwent in the portal and vanished. Harry flt tired and so Batman took him back to the common room, the GRyffindor students were all shoced to see a man dressed as a bat carrying the boy who lived to his room.

Batman and Neo started walking to Dumbledores office and explained what had happened to him. "Hmm Voldemort is getting stronger." Dumbledore exclaimed. "Me and Harry are on that secret mission i told yu all about. So just stay out of sight and make sure no harm comes to him...Also keep an eye on Draco." Baatman nodded.

* * *

_Well that is it for that, I'm sorry I havent uploaded ina while, have been super busy, but read, comment, review, no flames, i own nothing except for Johnny. Thanks :)_


End file.
